regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mordecai Vs. Thanksgiving
Summary In this spoof of Bart Vs. Thanksgiving, Mordecai destroys Marge's centrepiece and get's fired along with Homer. Also, this is one of those different personalities attract thing between Homer and Mordecai. Sofia Carson and Sabrina Carpenter sings WildSide. Transcript Benson: Okay guys listen up, tonight is thanksgiving so, who ever has a member of realatives or not, make sure you came without being late All: Sir yes sir! Marge: And I'm almost done with my center piece! Benson: Great. (Scene changes to Thanksgiving. Everyone, excluding Homer and Marge are at the dinner table) Benson: And before we eat our dinner, Marge has something to present.(Marge enters with her center piece) Marge: Here it is! All but Mordecai: Wow! Lisa: That's great mom. Bart: Very. Rigby: Very intelligent of you. Mordecai: THAT'S IT!(snatched Marge's center piece and blasts starbolts at it) (Marge screams as she witnessed her centerpiece is being blasted) Thel: MORDECAI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! Mordecai: Ketchup. (Destroys the centerpiece) Marge: MORDECAI!!!! YOU DON'T EVEN CARE DON'T YOU!!! Mordecai: THAT CENTERPIECE IS STUPID!!! (Abuses Marge, and everyone stared in horror and he throws her on the table, the food and drinks were all over the kitchen) Marge: My hard work.... ruined...(runs upstairs crying) (everyone looks furious at Mordecai) (Mordocai laughs nervousaly) Mordecai:That..... didn't happen....... Benson:Your fired.(throws him out)(moments later, he throws Mordocai's suitcase on him, and slams the door) Homer:(offscreen)You got fired too? Mordecai:Yeah. Wait, who said that? (Homer goes on screen) Homer:Homer Simpson is the name. You? Mordocai:Mordecai Lune.(A silence occurs) What are you fired for? (Homer crosses his arms) Homer:Don't worry about me. What are you fired for? Mordocai:I destroyed someone's center piece. Homer:(sarcastically) Oh really? Tell me more. Mordocai:I was jealous because-(Homer puts his hand over Mordecai's mouth) Homer:I was being sarcastic. (crossess his arms) Mordecai:Oh.(a silence occurs) Homer:Well I gotta go.(walks to his motorcycle) Mordocai:Go? Where? Homer:Where the ride takes me. Mordecai:Can I come along? Homer:(sarcastically) Yeah.And bring rat sandwiches I love those. Mordecai:Alright! (Homer stares at him) Mordecai:Oh. Your being sarcastic again.(sighs sadly)Message received. (Homer rolls his eyes) Homer: Alright , jump on.(Mordecai jumps on and they drive away.) (Scene changes to Homer driving his motorcycle along with Mordecai)(The song WildSide comes on) Sabrina Carpenter: My heart is racing, can't stop this feeling, my ground is shaking oh oh oh. I wanna let go, go crazy, dance on the ceiling, my world is waiting oh oh oh. Don't wanna- Sofia Carson:Stop , give up. I wanna cause I just didn't have enough. Keep up, I wanna show the world that there ain't no stopping us. No one can hold us back were GANNA break the rules, were GANNA light the fuse in us. Both: I'm living on the WildSide WildSide . So ready now it's my time my time. No stopping cause it feels right feels right. I'm living on oh.... oh... Sofia Carson: I use to think that, good things were so bad, no need to hold back. Not me nomore. I'm walking this road, I'm taking control, my heart can't say no. Both: I'm living on the WildSide WildSide . No telling what I might find might find. No stopping cause it feels right feels right. I'm living on the oh....... Sabrina Carpenter: Live my life, by design, trapped inside, break out. Sofia Carson: Break the rules, light the fuse, I'm telling you that's why.... Both: I'm living on the WildSide WildSide. No telling what I might find might find. So ready cause it feels right, feels right. I'm living on the oh..... I'm living on the WildSide WildSide. ' ve Mordecai: You did realize that we met since the first time long before the tfirst time this thanksgiving the worst. Homer: Yeah, I knew. By the way, the only reason I got fired is because I was caught strangling then killing a teenageboy for having his dog poop on the ground in my sight. The only way to make it up is paying Benson 500 dollars, but I don'have that much miney because he doesn't pay me enough. Mordecai: That makes since, Imshould punish my one friends, except you, for revenge. Homer: I think you got the best solution. (Points at the moon) Since the Empire technology is made from Forerunner, how about we used some of the weapons to steal so we can hunt them down for good, well not that good, but stil. Mordecai:? Actually...we should live in the moon. (Inside the Moon's interior, the Forerunner tech like facotry level is seen. Mordecaimand Homer watched as ships, ground and air vehicles, and weapons are being made from Forerunner technology) Mordecai: Damn, the Empire are really obsessed with Forerunner crap. Homer: (Whispers) Crap! Someone's coming! (Homer hods Mordecai's mouth as they crotched behind an Emire Forerunner crate. 3 Promethean Crawlers, and 3 Sangheili Storm Zealots. They didn't notice as they looked confused) Sangheili Storm Zealot 1: Don't see intruders, must've been a hallucination by hearing things. Sangheili Storm Zealot 2: (Looks at the rawlers) Carry on. (The Crwalers leave as they left) Sangheili Storm Zealot 1: You know, sosmetimes the Lords were really angry if they couldn't capture the heart ofthe park. So far, we already conquered and took over 7 homeworlds, one of them is Planet Makolawk, and the other 6 I can't remember. Sangheili Storm Zealot 2: Sometimes I can feel the same way, if I wish to do so. (Homer accidently trips on another Forerunner crate asmhe falls, alerting the zealots) Homer: (Laughs nervously) Sangheili Storm Zealot 2': INTRUDER!!' (Many Empire forces chased after the trio, Mordecai accidently sips as he crashed on an Empire Prowler, an blue colored explosion is seen from the destroyed Prowler) Empire troop (offscene): MY PROWLER!! (Mordecai gets off the crashed Prowler as both he and Homer escaped to an Empire Lich, aboarding and piloting it, approaching back to Earth) (6 Empire Phantoms tried to chase them down, but the Lich fired plasma like laser beams at them. Only 4 Phantoms were destroed and the Lich got wway) Empire Navigator: (In one of the Phatoms) These heroes shall pay for their heroic crimes. (Back with Mordecai and Homer inside their Lich) Mordecai: Okay, this is the second screw up we did, the first one is screwing up thanksgiving, the we just threaten the Empire. Homer: Wish I can do something about it. (Pressed one of the switches on the Forerunner console, causing the Lich to fire a plasma laser at Benson's apartment making the apartment collapse)....Make that a third screw up. Mordecai: (Sighs) Whatever. (Pilotsmthe Lich as it leaves) Benson: (Appears and sees his apartment desotryed) GRRAAHH!!!! Stupid Mordecai and Homer! They destroyed my apartment, and now THEY ARE GOING TO PAY!!! Even though I never pay them enough. (Scene changes to Mordecai and Homer) Mordecai: WHAT DO WE DO WHAT DO WE DO WHAT DO WE DO?!(Starts speaking gibberish) Homer: Stop panicking and help me keep this building from collapsing! Mordecai:It won't help! We'll die! Homer:(sighs) There's only one way to stop this building from collapsing. Mordecai: What's that? Homer: Let's fuse. Mordecai: OH MY STARS! Homer: what? Mordecai: nothing, nothing. It's just....... I never fused with anyone before. Homer: And you never will if you keep being uptight like this. Mordecai:. I'm not uptight! Homer:(sarcastically) Yeah, your right. Your just reckless. Mordecai: Are you being sarcastic? Homer:(sarcastically) Great observation Mordocai. Mordecai: ARGH!!!! FINE! OKAY! I'M UPTIGHT YOU RECKLESS, REBELLIOUS , DARK, HORRIBLE PERCOW! Homer:(sighs) Yeah, not to mention no mom for twenty seven years, hurt, broken (censored) Mordecai:Oh..... I'm.... I'm sorry. Homer: It's cool. Mordecai: But your right, I am uptight. Homer: Your also right. I am reckless. Mordecai: Yeah, it's something wrong with both of us. (They both laugh) (a rumble is heard) Both: AHHH!!!! Homer: There's only way out of this! We need to fuse! (Mordecai nods) (They do a fusion dance, but get interrupted by the Lich's console, showing a warning sound that saids in Forerunner language "Warning! Turn around!") Mordecai: Crap! Homer, we'll fuse later. Right now, w3 have to turn this ship around before- (The Lich suddenly goes through the building, making it collapse) ...it..destroys it. Homer: Not really my problem. Perhas we can used this ship to teach the park gang a lesson. Plus, that rumbling would've been my stomach growling, even though it is. Mordecai: Well, as long we are in the ship, our formal friends and these emperial bastards won't find us now. (Back at the Park house) Zack: Marge, we re really sorry about Mordecai's betrayal, bt e can give you a new centerpiece.T Marge: Really? (Zack nods) Thanks.(scene changes to Mordecai and Homer) Mordecai:How are we going to trust each other now? Homer: Fusion? Mordecai: Maybe, but Everytime we do, we get interrupted. Homer: We tried once . Mordecai: Yeah. (A silence occurs) Alright. Let's fuse. (Mordecai rubs his arms , dancing to the tone of the moment) (Homer does elegant movements as well) (Mordecai waves his wings in the air, twirling on his feet) (The song gets Iintterupted again, this time their Lich is being pulled to an Empire Assault Carrier) Mordecai:Oh. come on! (Homer summons a fire fist, which grabs their Lich) Homer: They'll never know. Mordecai: Are we able to fuse now? Homer: I guess. (So the fusion dance begins) (They kept on being interrupted as both the angry mob were searching on the left side, and many Empire forces searched on the right side) Homer: Oh dear God. It's the angry mob on the left side, why are they doing this?! Mordecai: Well we destroyed two structures, they were a building and a apartment that belongs to Benson. They are unaware since the Empire on the other side, also unaware of the mob presence. (Back at the park) Benson: Everyone we have to listen up, Mordecai is ruining or Thanksgiving, and not just him, Homer is doing the same, they're destroying everything. Ashley: What the shit is wrong with these two fuckers?! Zack: (Rubs Ashley's butt) Calm down mom. Ashley: (Blushes, but calms) Okay, son. Gumball: Guys, what if there pouring out their feelings? Zim: What do you mean? Gumball: Well, Homer's mother abandoned him and his father was neglective . Now he feels reckless, rebellious, and incomplete. He's like you Amethyst. And Mordecai, he's the force of rebellion, can't make this place feel like home. That's why he's so uptight. Like you Pearl. Pearl: Oh my filth, Gumball is right. Anais: Yeah for once. Benson : Yeah, you are right Gumball, but those two different people can't get a long. How can they trust each other? By fusion?(laughs historically) (Cuts to Mordecai and Homer) Both: AHHH!!!!! Mordecai: The Empire is GANNA kill us, the Empire is GANNA kill us, THE EMPIRE IS GANNA KILL US!(Starts speaking gibberish) (Homer places his hands on Mordecai's shoulders and shakes them) Homer: Stop panicking Mordecai! (Mordecai speaks gibberish nervousaly) Homer: Mordecai. (Mordecai contained) Mordecai! (Mordecai continues) MORDECAI!(Homer loses his balance because of his anger, causing Mordecai to catch Homer by the waist, causing them to lock eyes until they actually fuse) (the unknown fusion opens his eyes) Barnacco: HOLY FILTH!(Homer and Mordecai un fuses) Kig Yar minor 2: This is strange. (Suddenly, they noticed that the trio left with their Lich) Kig Yar minor 1: Let's kill them! Big Grey Rabbid 4: These two shall pay for their heroic crimes. (Back at their Lich, they got back to the park, but only at the front) Homer: Wait a minute Mordecai. What if we do something wrong? (They imagine that Mordecai's ridiculed by everyone) Marge: Let's blame him for everything! Bart: It's your fault that I'M BAD!!!! Mordecai: I'm sorry. Benson: It's your fault that I'M PISSED!!! Mordecai: I'm sorry. Thel: It's your fault that THE GREAT JOURNEY'S A LIE!!! Mordecai: I'm sorry. Nicole: It's your fault that RICHARD IS AN IDIOT!!! Mordecai: I'm sorry. Everyone: IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!!! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!!! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!!! etc (They stopped imagining) Mordecai:. IT'S ALL MY FAULT! Homer:(facing the Empire) WHAT ARE YOU PUTTING IN HIS HEAD!? Ridley: We didn't do anything, Mordecai just thought about it and now we just got here and you're framing us with this such foolish ness. Barnacco: What is true. It's all his fault.(Mordecai cries) Bowser: First he made you side with him to ruin our scheming and faith! King Pig: And he killed many of our warriors of the Empire! He's the reason why he betrayed his formal allies and tried to kill us all so he can replace us! Mordecai: IT'S TRUE, IT'S TRUE! (Crying continues) (Homer's eyes started glowing) Barnnaco: Your an uptight, depressed, heresy, blue Jay. (Mordecai cries harder) (Homer scowls) Homer: MORDECAI IS A GOOD PERSON! THIS ISN'T HIS FAULT AT ALL! Bowser:(sighs) Homer, you know it's his fault you reckless, rebellious , mom less dark , defective grunt. Except that you're not an Uggoy. Atriox: Mordecai is also a pathetic little gibsack! He is weak than you know. (Homer's right hand consumes fire, and blasts it towards the Empire Lords) Warden: Gahh!!! Jul: GRAAH!!!! Barnacco:GRAHHH!!!!!!!! GAAGGHH!!!!!!!!! Well,for such foolish heroic heresy,(floats in the sky with his Forerunner powers) let's see what ya got! FOR THE GLORY OF EVIL!!!! Jul: Don't forget ths! (He and Warden joins him with the Empire Lords) Warden: Let's see if you all start this! (The Empire lords Blasts Forerunner beams towards Homer and Mordecai who dodges) (Homer's eyes glowed and zapped most of the Empire) (Many Empire forces keep on coming, a Promethean Knight grabs Mordecai with his little arms and used his helmet like jaws to bite Mordecai's head off) Homer: You...SOME OF A BITCHES!!! Barranco: Shut your filthy mouth! Jul: That's what I said when some Kig Yar kept on yabbing about human flesh! Homer: Yab? Don't mind if I do! (Goes crazy as he yells and yabbed alot in an unknown speech like speaking) Warden: , et's just ignore that big bellied human. Barranco: And we should leave the faith out of here! (The Empire leaved as they are going to their Forerunner ships) Homer: Where the hell areyou going?! Don't make me kick yo asses! Warden: (offscene) OVER OUR FAITH AND GLORY!!!!! (Homer sees the Empire leaving in their ships as they float off to the moon) Homer: I wish the park gang would see this coming. Mordecai: Thanks for saving me. And defending me. Homer: No prob Bob. Mordecai:(sighs) I guess we have to save the park. Uptight blue Jay and rebellious fire elemental? Homer: Yeah. Mordecai: But there is only one way to stop world domination. Homer: Only if your okay with it. (Mordecai nods) (Scene changes to the park) All: AHHH!!!!!!! Nichole: Oh my god! Benson: Were all GANNA die! (Homecai , fusion of Homer and Mordecai comes from the underground) Pearl: Oh my stars. (Homecai summons his weapon that destroys some of the Empire ships, and made the remaining of them flee to the moon) Gumball: Who is that!?(Homer and Mordecai un fuses, causing Homer to stumble backwards and Mordecai to collasp on the wall) Benson: Whoa, to be honest, I am kind've impressed. But there is another reason which is the main one why I am rehiring you two, since you two were clumsy enough to have my apartment, and some building destroyed, you two would work at the park forever, unless you screwed another holiday. Mordecai: We appreciate that, but we are gonna need to be paid enough somehow and we return return some change for you. Benson: (Sighs) Deal. Mordecai: And Marge, I really apologize for the centerpiece that I just murdered, made a mess, in the kitchen, and attacked you with my bare hands. I was upset and jealous about it because last year, you let my turkey puppet sink to a lava hole and it couldn't fit to show. Marge: It was only from the past, accidents happen. By the way, I am also sorry for yelling at you. Homer: And I learn a lesson for teen abuse, even though that doesn't mean it stops me from strangling Bart of the time since he had to be a dick for some reason. Stewie: You know, usually if Bart really does a bad thing, you tcan always spank him or slap him on the face. Homer: Trust me, if I spank him, that would be gay. Plus, slapping him in the face is a bitch slap. Thel: So, are we ready to reprepare our thanksgiving? Rtas: That would be wise. (Everyone starts enjoying their thanksgiving dinner until Gumball stops them) Gumball: Wait a minute, aren't you guys confused about that thing. Pearl:Yeah...... now that you mention it. Steven: Spill Mordecai:(sighs) Me and Homer had fused. (Everyone looks shocked) (End of Mordecai VS Thanksgiving) Trivia This is kinda a spoof of Bart vs Thanksgiving. Homer and Mordecai met before this episode. Homer is wearing his leather jacket he wore in, "Saving Private Lois". After this episode, Homer wears this jacket in every episode he's in. Homer owns a motorcycle. When Sabrina Carpenter sings , it's about Mordecai. When Sofia Carson sings, it's about Homer. When they sing together, it's both of their different personalities together. This is the first episode so far that Homer and Mordecai had fused. When Mordecai gets nervous, he freaks out and speak in gibberish uncontrollably. Gumball mentioned that Homer acts alot like Amethyst, and Mordecai acts alot like Pearl Homer and Mordecai's relationship is kinda the same as Princess Bubblegum 's and Marcaline's. Since they are very different, but as the series progressed gets closer as friends. Category:Crossovers Category:Episodes Category:Specials Category:Episodes on The All-New, All-Different Regular Show Heroes United